Sun Kissed
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Prize fic for BookThief101. A powerful man once created gods to rule the sky as the creatures of the land lives. The Sun and the Moon. Brothers since birth, and all powerful, they rule side by side. As time passes, the Sun realizes how unhappy he is watching people hide from him. What happens when he discovers a man who isn't afraid to live under the harsh sun?
1. The Myth

_Guess who's back_

_back again_

_Lady's back_

_Tell a friend _

_okay ... enough with the lame ass intro ahahaha_

_This is a prize fic for the ever wonderful Book Thief 101 for taking on the challenge of reviewing every chapter of Kismet and getting me to 1000 reviews! Here's the first installment of my 'OMG You're are too awesome, babe!' reward to you!_

* * *

**Sun Kissed**

_Chapter One: The Myth_

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" a soft, calming voice echoed throughout the huge marble chamber.

One side was outlined in warmth and gold and reds and bright tapestries depicting the sun.

The other side was done in cooling blues and silvers and calm tapestries depicting the moon.

"I'm fine, brother." The other, more irritated voice answered.

On the back wall of the large room was a huge tapestry spun out of star silk and clouds. It was the oldest one to exist and was far from being done. It told the story of how the sun and moon were created by a powerful man. He gave them strict orders to raise and lower and specific times a day and year and left them to do their work while he created the creatures that roamed the land.

The sun god, being the first created, was a forever young man. He had short auburn hair and perfectly sun kissed skin. His eyes were a warm hazel color, not quite brown, not quite green. Like the sun, he had a burning temper, passion and jealousy.

The moon god, being second born, was nearly identical to his older brother. Short copper hair and a paler skin tone were what his human form wore. Golden eyes sparkled like stars and moonlight. He had a ton of energy, but was calming and sweet.

Everyone loved the moon. It didn't blister their skin or cause them to sweat. People in the land slept through the older brother's proudest moment of the day where he stood tall in the sky.

The people would gather outside when the sun finally settled to rest and the moon rose proudly in the sky to keep watch of the people and the animals. They would party and celebrate and bask in the cooling light.

"Is this about the people again?" the younger brother tried.

The older brother turned his heated gaze on the moon and glared hard, "No! I'll have you know that if they would rather dance under the moon, then that is their problem! I give life to them and they brush it off because I'm too intense? They have no right to stand under me anyway!"

A cooling hand pressed down the hot shoulder of the sun, "I'm sorry. If I could, I would give you more time in the sky, but grandfather's rules are strict."

"Yes, I know." The older brother turned to hug his younger brother, thankful his brother had the ability to calm his temper just before it got out of hand.

It was now time to finish raising the sun and lowering the moon. The two stepped out onto the large balcony where they could see the sky. Their sky was painted like the land they ruled over. From their balcony, they could see everything they wished, all the creatures, the people, everything.

They raised their hands up and the world which was shadowed with nighttime was soon basking in a light of sunrise.

"Good morning, brother." The moon smiled.

"Good morning." He replied.

The moon yawned lightly and stretched his arms up high, "It is time for me to retire to bed." He laughed.

The sun nodded, "Of course." The moon actually fed off of the sun's energy. Neither could help it. It was just how they were made. The older brother was far more powerful, but with this power, he was in charge of feeding the greenery around their land, as well as keeping the people warm and happy. Yet why were they hiding for his strongest moments at high noon?

He glanced at the mass amounts of blue to the world. He heated it up to keep the sea life alive, but it wasn't his jurisdiction, despite being the high prince of the world.

It belonged to another powerful god's child, the ocean. The ocean and the moon had a strange relationship that also spiked jealousy from the sun.

Ocean and moon worked to well together, borrowing power from each other when they needed. The ocean became stronger at night, when he was able to push and pull his tide properly.

The sun hated the ocean anyway.

However, he hated the weather even more. Sometimes, the older brother to the ocean would cover the sky with thick, dark clouds.

The sun hated that. He hated that an agreement between their father and his grandfather made it where the two had to share the sky equally. There were about six months that the sun had to burn brightly with very few storms, whereas the other six were spent in a weakened state while weather filled the sky with his snow and rain.

However, it was right in the middle of the sun's months. He saw a few clouds here and there, providing shade for those seeking sheltie from the sweltering summer heat.

He glared and looked over the sky again. It was noon now, and everyone had made their way inside.

They were all sleeping and staying out of the sun. The sun felt his blood boil like it did every day at this time, and not just because all his people were hiding. They always came out about this time when it was weather's turn to blanket the land. Of course. They liked all the other gods so much better.

They swam in the ocean to cool off, they danced under the moon, they played in the rain and snow. If was more than the sun could handle. For the first time since his birth, he abandoned his station and walked back into the large throne room. He looked at the tapestry with his and his brother's faces all over it.

His legs carried him down a long sun lit corridor that held paintings and art from across the land dedicated to him. He only scoffed and walked into his room. The large room was perfectly spacious for a god.

The sun shed his robes and crawled under his silk sheets and closed his eyes, ignoring the strong urge imbedded in his very soul to return to the balcony and continue to watch the people hate him.

* * *

_SO~? what did you guys think so far? _

_~Lady Pyrien_


	2. Prayers

_mmmm feels good to be regularly updating again :D I finally found a good ending for this story, so now it's complete! In a ... few chapters or so! so don't worry ^_^_

_Thank you to all who reviewed, faved and alerted~ you guys are amazing!_

_Lilou-chan talked me into uploading this one quite a bit early~_

* * *

**Sun Kissed**

_**Chapter Two: Prayers**_

* * *

Antonio, a young man living with only himself and his older sister, walked outside. He had to tend to the garden that supplied most of their food supply. Rosana had given up a short while before, claiming it was too hot outside.

That never bothered the young man. He loved the sun, he loved the way it felt on his skin, and despite most of the people he knew, he never burned under its intense gaze.

He shadowed his face to look up to the sky. Not a cloud in sight! He laughed to himself and picked up a basket to go harvest some of the fruits and vegetables.

For as long as he could remember it had been just his sister. She had raised him and taken care of him. Now, it seemed he took care of her.

Antonio enjoyed this time of day. There was no one to bother him while he gardened. They all were inside. As much as he loved taking naps, he would prefer to nap outside under the sun.

People always joked that his skin was perfectly sun kissed. He believed it.

Only about thirty minutes into his work, the sun began faltering. The rich light dimmed a bit, then spiked, then dimmed again. He frowned. That had never happened before. He checked to see if there were any clouds and he was still seeing nothing. So why was the sunlight doing this?

He packed up the vegetables that he needed and got to watering the plants. The sun was still acting up, like there was nothing there to regulate the light. He frowned to himself. His beloved sun was faltering?

**~o~**

"Lovino!"

The sun sat up his bed and drowsily looked up to see his brother, Feliciano. The moon looked horrified.

"What do you want?" Lovino growled.

"Ludwig woke me up. Why aren't you at the balcony? Ludwig said that the sun is acting up. I got up and you weren't there!"

"I'm tired of catering to people who don't appreciate what I do." he sighed, finally admitting it.

Feliciano sat on the edge of the bed, despite the obvious discomfort of being in total light. He couldn't stay very long in the sunlight without feeling worn out and faded from overexposure to the raw power, while Lovino didn't like total nighttime because it left him feeling drained as well. That's why the tapestry in the throne room was so important. It kept the brothers in check while in each other's presence.

"I thought you were over that." Feliciano said, sadly, placing his hand on his brother's arm.

Lovino glared up at the ceiling, "Who could just get over the fact that no one likes him?"

"I like you."

"You don't count! You're supposed to like me. I supply you with your power."

The moon laughed, "But it happens automatically. I don't have to worry about you taking away that power, so I'm free to feel about you how I please."

"Shut up." Lovino rolled his eyes.

Feliciano smiled, "I know you're mad, but you need to get back to the balcony before grandpa shows up angry."

Lovino's tanned face drained of color and nodded. It was true. While they haven't seen him in a long time, they knew he would probably destroy him and create a new sun, one that listened.

Reluctantly, he pulled his robes back on and made his way back to the balcony.

Feliciano wished him a good afternoon, before returning to bed. Lovino sighed and fixed the ray of light that showered the people.

The sun was lowering in the sky now, so more and more people were coming out. He decided to do some people watching, something he hadn't wanted to do for about fifty years.

As expected, they were complaining about the heat, the sun, and the blisters they were getting.

He moved onto another person and it was the same thing.

Switching his view once more he landed on a young man who appeared slightly older than Lovino's physical body. His shirt was discarded into the dirt as he sat on his knees pulling weeds from his garden. The man let the sweat drip from his brow as he concentrated on cleaning up his food source.

Lovino didn't know why, but there was something odd about this man, in a good way. He was bright and warm and it was like he'd soaked up some of Lovino's power.

His smile was bright as he turned to a young woman bringing out something for him to drink.

_'Antonio, it is too hot for this. Come inside before you blister!'_ she scolded, making Lovino's heart hurt.

'Antonio' turned to her and thanked her for the water, took a deep drink and wiped his mouth.

_'I won't blister. You know that, Rosana.'_ He laughed, returning to his work.

She sighed,_ 'Your luck will run out eventually.'_

_'It's no luck._' he grinned running a hand through the warm, curly, brown hair on his head, _'The sun blessed me with good skin.'_

Lovino felt his heart hammer against his ribcage. This person … this Antonio … didn't shy away from his heat?

He watched the bright and warm man for a few more moments before finding it best if he back out of this view and watched the rest of the land.

Gilbert had moved some cloud into the east and began a light shower. Lovino knew it was to get him angry, but he found himself not caring much.

Soon enough, Feliciano came out for the twilight hour where the two would share the sky for a short while before the other took over.

"How are you doing, brother?" the Moon asked.

Lovino didn't answer right away, "I'm … better …" he muttered. Neither brother said anything as they looked at all the people coming out of their homes to do their shopping and last minute things while the air was cooling off. Lovino wanted to see what that human was doing, but couldn't while his brother watched the same sky.

"Oh, Ludwig told me that he spotted grandpa by the beach today. Apparently, he's still parading around as a human."

"Oh? How lame." Lovino rolled his eyes, just glad that his grandfather wasn't going to show up and scold him for his behavior earlier.

Feliciano just laughed, "I think he'd playing around again. Creating new creatures and what not."

"Still lame. Just more things to prefer you over me." He muttered.

Feliciano placed a hand on his shoulder, but Lovino brushed it off, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Not a moment later, a white haired gust of annoying flew right up to the edge of the balcony. Red eyes bore right into hazel, "What gives? Usually when I make an unexpected rain shower you dry it up right away. It's been raining for thirty minutes straight."

"Go away, Gilbert." Lovino glared, crossing his arms.

Gilbert frowned, sitting back on the back of his giant eagle. It was the lesser god's mount. Most of the lesser gods had them. Gilbert's was an eagle when he rode it, but if he walked the land as a human, the bird was small and yellow, like a little chick.

"Not until you tell me what that fit of yours was about earlier. You know, the light flickering between too hot and very dim. People thought it was me playing with clouds!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Now get back to your little puddles before I dry you up!" Lovino growled, noticing it was time to lower the sun completely and raise the moon. He turned away from the albino weather god and raised his arms in unison with his brother's and completed another day.

"Good night, brother." Lovino said.

"Good night." Feliciano smiled, taking over the watch. Lovino walked back to the sun hall and down to his room which still shone brightly. It was how he had always slept. Unlike his brother, and the vast majority of his people, he actually loved the bright warm light he supplied.

He stripped of his robes and jewelry and walked to the far corner of the room where a large fountain served at his bath. He dipped his body in and felt the cold water quickly heat up around him. It cooled his body a few degrees and he shivered in delight.

Suddenly his mind became fuzzy and something happened that hadn't for centuries. Someone prayed to him.

It over whelmed his senses. No one even believed in the sun and moon gods anymore! He closed his eyes and received the prayer.

_'I read somewhere this was supposed to work … um … sorry … I feel silly!'_

Lovino frowned. _This_ is what was interrupting his bath?

_'I was … I was just worried about you, Sol.'_

That was the southern name for him. He began blushing, instantly recognizing the voice to be the one of that young man from earlier.

_'Are you sick? Can the sun even get sick? Ahahaha, I hope not! I really love the way your warmth feels on my shoulders! I'd hate to lose it…'_

Lovino had heard enough, he quickly tuned the prayer out and brought his knees to his chest, sinking a bit lower into the water. It was beginning to bubble with his face getting so red. Why now? Why is there someone who loves the sun so much? Why did he have to appear right when he'd become so obsessed with hating himself?

He sunk under the water and tried to cool his body off so that he would be able to sleep.

* * *

_So~? How did you enjoy the chapter? :D I hope you liked it ^_^_

_~ Lady Pyrien_


	3. Fated Meeting in the Library

_mmmmm I'm glad so many people are interested in this story, I'm afraid there's not a whole lot of action, mostly fluff._

_However, if you really like the Sun god like feel to the story, I do have another SpaMano story that i've been working on for quite some time now that will have action adventure and romance :D _

* * *

**Sun Kissed**

**Chapter Three: Fated Meeting in the Library**

* * *

Antonio awoke bright and early the next morning. The sun was barely up over the horizon. He had to go into the town library, a rather unused building. There were a few patrons, but he admitted he wasn't really one of them.

An old book of his sister's had told him about the praying to the sun and moon gods, which he didn't even know was a thing until he read through it. Did people really believe that two brothers ruled the land with their power? It was an entertaining thought!

He hoped it was true and that Sol had heard his prayers the night before. However, he felt the need to look into these legends and myths a bit more.

Walking into the dusty building, he looked around. It was empty today, save for the woman who owned everything. She was a tall woman with flowers decorating her hair.

"Hello there," she smiled at him, "Can I help you with anything?"

Antonio nodded, "Do you have any books on the ancient sun and moon gods?"

She raised her brow, "I wouldn't be able to call this a library if I didn't. Take a seat and I'll go grab a few." He nodded and sat down for a moment.

She came back with a handful of thick dusty books, "Be careful, some of these are as old as the ground you stand on!"

He nodded and opened the first one, finding a drawing of a huge tapestry. As he read, he learned that the only human who had supposedly seen the gods' palace in the sky had drawn the tapestry. It supposedly held the power to control the boys.

Antonio continued on to read about all kinds of lore about the boys, even found supposed drawings of them. 'Sol' had lightly tanned skin and hazel eyes, whereas 'Luna' had more of a coppery hair and gold eyes.

The pictures weren't very detailed since they were fading and drawn by a half blind old man who claimed to have seen them while he was in the mountains.

After learning all he wanted, he began stacking the books up to be put back. A man walked up to him, "Hello, sir. How has your day been?"

Antonio looked at him. Golden eyes sparkled with age, as dark brown hair sat messily on top of his head. His chin held some semblance of a partially shaven beard. Stray curls poked out everywhere on the man's head.

"Um … I'm good. I hope you are doing well!" Antonio said.

The man chuckled, "I am, actually. On my way through this little village to see to some business. Tell me about yourself."

Antonio set down the book he had been reading, "Well, I'm twenty springs and I enjoy working my garden. I live with my sister and I've spent my entire life here."

"I see, and this garden of yours, are you very passionate about it?" the man asked.

"Of course! Especially my tomatoes! They are the best around!" he smiled, "They are the biggest, more perfect tomatoes to exist, I promise!"

"What else are you passionate about?"

Antonio found the questions a bit odd, but thought nothing of it as he went on to talk about how much he loved sleeping and sitting out in the sun light.

The man laughed, "You really love the sun so much? He's hot and temperamental. His rays can burn and hurt. If he gets hot enough, he'll destroy your precious tomatoes."

With a frown, Antonio looked at the ground, "That's true, but without the sun, they wouldn't grow in the first place. Besides, the sun isn't too hot, you know? I'm probably the only person around here who could say that!" he laughed.

"You're a good man, Antonio. You grew up well. Very passionate."

Antonio blinked. He didn't tell the man his name. Perhaps the man knew him when he was younger?

The man stretched his arms, "It was good to speak with you, Thank you for entertaining an old man for a short spell." He held out his hand to shake Antonio's.

Without another thought, Antonio gripped his hand in a firm shake. Antonio felt a shiver run down his spine and throughout the rest of his body.

At that, the man smiled and left the library. Antonio stood for a moment, his body tingling in a weird way. He shook it off and bid farewell to the librarian. She waved him off and hummed a song as she began collecting the books he'd been reading.

Outside, the sun was now at its highest point. Most people were already inside, taking a nap to make it through the day, but Antonio stretched his arms and welcomed the heat. He smiled happily all the way back home, where he started to tend to the garden, which needed to be watered.

**~o~**

Lovino stood on the balcony, staring out to the earth below him. People were clearing streets fast and he sighed, wishing the people would bask in his light like that one guy- no! He scolded himself. He wasn't about to think about that human now.

He watched the people go about their business as usual. Gilbert was blowing in a bit of cloud cover for the north, preparing for the upcoming autumn.

However, curiosity got the better of him. He moved the view of the land to see a small home on the edge of the small town. There he was. Lovino's breath hitched. One of the very few people out in his sun light and the only one willing to be.

The man seemed to be humming to himself as he worked. He wiped away some sweat on his forehead and stood up to stretch his legs. His green eyes suddenly widened and he began stuttering.

Lovino tilted his head. What was he freaking out over? He shifted his weight and tried to find what was wrong with Antonio, but there was nothing.

That is … until Antonio spoke. "S-Sol?"

The Sun was taken aback and looked around. He scrunched up his face in confusion as Antonio reached up and caressed Lovino's face.

Lovino gasped and tripped, falling back on his bottom. He quickly zoomed out to view the land as a whole.

What had just happened? Only gods could see his palace! Antonio wasn't … he would have seen him before!

He brushed his fingers over his cheeks where the human had touched him and felt his cheeks heat up even more than they already were.

When Feliciano came to take over, Lovino couldn't lower the sun fast enough.

**~o~**

Antonio stared in awe at the figure floating before him in a mirror like way. The person, a young man, had flawless olive skin with hazel eyes that sparkled with intensity. He had silky, short auburn hair. His body was covered by white robes and golden décor with red accents.

It was the same person he had seen in the book. The person before him was Sol! "S-Sol?"

He reached out to feel the confused face he saw. The man gasped and stumbled back. Instantly the image before Antonio was gone.

What had just happened?

He thought back to the man in the library. That man had looked a lot alike the person in robes he'd just seen. Was that … that man was Sol's grandfather! He had to be! That man that Antonio had run into was the man who created the sun and the moon! He looked up towards the sky. The sun felt a bit hotter than usual. Antonio stared for a moment, hoping he would come back. When he didn't, Antonio wiped the sweat from his forehead and packed up the fruits and vegetables he'd collected so far.

That night, he sat at the table and watched his sister make them dinner, "Rosa, can you tell me what you know about the creator?"

Rosana turned to him, "You mean the man that supposedly created everything? Not much. Mama was obsessed with him. She used to tell me that he had come to her and healed her after she got sick. She was no longer able to bear children for papa. Papa was on the brink of leaving us. Mama was desperate to give him a son.

"One day, she told me, that a man came to her. He was sweet and kind and took pity in her ordeal. Then the man hugged her. That was it. He left and she went back home to papa. Now, I was only about ten at this time, so I remember the fight they had. Papa yelled at her and she yelled back. He dragged her away to their room, leaving me to sit alone in the living room.

"Mama told me he … well … he had his way with her one last time before leaving us for good. Not long after, she was pregnant with you, Antonio." Rosana smiled, "You were the miracle she waited ten years to have. Unfortunately, mama died in childbirth … but until that last moment, she swore that man was Romulus, the god of gods. He granted her the health to have you."

Antonio felt it all made sense now. The man he met today knew who he was before he'd even seen him before.

"I met him."

Rosana turned to him, "What was that?"

"I met Romulus today."

Her face paled, "What do you mean?"

Antonio leaned back in his seat and frowned, thinking, "A man came up to me and started asking me weird questions, stuff about my garden and how much I loved sitting out in the sun… then he knew my name! I didn't tell him my name! He said I grew up well and then he shook my hand. Then he left."

"What makes you think that was Romulus?" she asked, setting the food in front of them.

"Because today in the garden I saw into the palace."

"THE palace? Like, as in the sun and moon palace? Antonio, that's impossible … only gods can see it! Your brain is baking in the sun … you need to siesta like the rest of us and keep your sanity about you."

Antonio sighed, "Then maybe Romulus made me a god. Who knows? All I know is what I saw was real. I touched Sol's face. That wasn't in my imagination!"

"People don't just become gods, Antonio. They were born that way." She pleaded to her brother, hoping he would come to his senses.

The young man stood up, having lost his appetite, "And remember what you just told me? I was a miracle. I wasn't supposed to exist, but some man came up to mama and healed her. What if, I don't know, he made it to where I would be a god? You never know! He could have just given me what I really wanted today!"

Rosana sat shocked, "What was that?"

Antonio sighed and rested against his chair, "To know if the gods were real … to meet Sol … to thank him for blessing me with the ability to stand the heat."

His sister stood up and hugged Antonio, "I love you. I raised you to know the right path in life. If this is what you believe, then I trust you. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" she smiled kissing his cheek.

He hugged his back and smiled, "I love you, too, Rosa." They sat down and continued eating.

Morning came too slowly for Antonio who immediately went outside, sleep still calling to him. He sat in the garden and waited for the sun to rise. He wanted to see the sweet peaceful side of the sun for a change.

Soon enough, the moon faded as the sun rose over the horizon, lighting the sky up pink and orange. He took a deep breath of the morning air that settled on the land. Today, he was going to get into the palace.

**~o~**

Lovino was a bit hesitant to raise the sun. Ever since the incident the day before, he'd been a bit uneasy. Could anyone see him now?

He took watch over the land, but today he stayed out of everything. No zooming in to check on the man, even if said man had a smile that rivaled his own rays of light.

Gilbert managed to come visit him, though.

"Hey, brat. What are you up to? Still babysitting everyone?"

"Every day of my life, Gilbert. You know this." He said lifting a finger to set the set a little higher in the sky.

Gilbert sighed, "I saw your grandfather yesterday. He was playing around in the south west with some humans and what not. I couldn't get close."

"S-south west?" Lovino stuttered, looking at Gilbert.

The weather god nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Lovino glared, "None of your business why!" he glared, but in his mind he wondered if his grandfather had been watching and found out about him watching that human. Would his grandfather kill the human so that he would no longer be distracted?

It was absolutely possible.

Then again, there were precautions that kept Lovino from getting too distracted in the first place. The sun would not only go haywire, alerting his grandfather, but over time, he would begin to feel pain all over his body.

Gilbert quickly grew bored of messing around with Lovino and took off back down to the ground where he would lift the rain to a light sprinkle. As soon as he was no longer seen, Lovino used his power to quickly view the human Antonio's house.

He didn't understand why he needed to check on him to make sure he was okay, but he really felt like he needed to.

However, this turned into a mistake on his part.

Antonio was waiting for him. The man grinned, "There you are, Sol!" he reached out and grabbed Lovino's hand and despite Lovino freaking out and pulling out of view, it was too late. Antonio was on the balcony.

Lovino stumbled back and landed on his bottom painfully. His heart raced. No human had ever stepped foot into the palace.

"You can't be here!" Lovino shouted, standing up. Any minute now, his grandfather would show up and scold him. He would kill the human and then him, create a new sun and it would be over!

* * *

_~ Lady Pyrien_

_You can thank Lilou-chan once again for reminding me to update ^_^_


	4. I Wanted to Meet You

_Lilou-chan and Hana talked me into it DX they are too good at making me upload earlier than I plan! _

_I love you two! _

* * *

**Sun Kissed**

**Chapter Four: I Wanted to Meet You**

* * *

Antonio stood up and dusted off his rather dirty pants and looked around at everything around him. Lovino felt his rage boiling over, "You have to go back home, now!" he shouted, standing up.

The human turned his gaze to Lovino and his sunshine smile made Lovino's cheeks turn pink, "Are you really Sol? The sun god?" he asked, taking a few steps forward.

Lovino stepped as far back as he could without leaving the balcony, where he need to stay.

"Yes, but my name isn't Sol, that's just what your stupid area calls me!" he growled.

Antonio laughed, "Romulus was right, the 'sun' does have a bit of a temper!"

"Romulus? You met grandfather?" Lovino's eyes widened.

"Yes, I did!" he smiled that bright smile that made even Lovino shy away from the brightness of it.

"That doesn't mean you can be here! You need to leave!" Lovino yelled, storming up to Antonio. The tanned man reached out and placed his hands on Lovino's cheeks. No one but Feliciano could handle the heat of his skin which burned hotter than any human could handle. His skin was at least 200 degrees Fahrenheit. 250 if he was embarrassed, such as he was right that moment.

"You're warm!" Antonio smiled; pressing his forehead to Lovino's to nuzzle him.

"Let go of me at once!" Lovino squeaked, pushing against Antonio, "How am I not burning you‽"

Antonio shrugged, "As far as I know, the sun has never burned me." He smiled, rubbing his cheek against Lovino's.

Lovino began sputtering and hadn't noticed the sun was ready to set.

"Brother?" a soft voice echoed through the throne room.

The sun shoved away from Antonio and looked at Feliciano, "We have to get him back home before grandfather shows up!"

"Who is this?" Feliciano asked, walking to the balcony.

"I'm Antonio." The man introduced himself, "I brought myself here when Sol came to visit me again."

"Visit?"

"It wasn't visiting!" Lovino yelled out in frustration, "Gilbert told me that grandfather was in the area and I went to check!"

"You saw grandfather?" Feliciano asked, walking up to his brother. Lovino turned away, embarrassed. He stared at Feliciano's black robes with silver and blue instead of his face. "You didn't …"

"No. He was gone before I could find him. He shouldn't be this hard to find!" Lovino crossed his arms, "But that's not what the problem is! We have to get him back and I no longer have control of the view."

"I don't want to go back yet." Antonio protested. His protests fell on deaf ears.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time, brother." He walked up to the banister and raised his arms, giving his brother a look.

Lovino shot Antonio a dirty look before walking up to the edge. He raised his arms and began lowering the sun to that the moon could rise.

When that was done, Lovino felt a bit drowsy. It was time for him to sleep now that Feliciano was using some of his energy.

"Feliciano, take him back now."

The moon looked at his brother, "I can't." he muttered, concentrating.

"What do you mean you 'can't'" Lovino growled.

"Ve! I'm sorry, Lovi! But I can't! Someone has blocked the view for us!" Feliciano yelped, cowering from his brother.

Lovino gripped the bridge of his nose, "It's grandfather, isn't it?"

"I think so."

"He's going to kill me for letting a human into the palace!" Lovino groaned, "Good night, Feliciano."

"Good night, Lovino." Feliciano muttered, wondering if this was the last night he'd see his brother alive.

Lovino nodded and grabbed Antonio's arm, willing his body to burn hotter just to attempt to burn the troublesome human, yet Antonio just smiled, completely oblivious to the attempted harm.

"Oh!" Antonio tugged against Lovino, "It's the tapestry!" he stared at it.

"You know about it?" Lovino asked.

Antonio smiled, "Yesterday, I went to the library and learned everything I could about you …"

Lovino blushed, "You're absolutely insane!" he growled, dragging him back towards the Sun wing.

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked, looking around at the art on the walls in hallway.

Lovino ignored him and just gripped harder on Antonio's arm. Antonio hissed in pain, "Lovi, you're gripping my arm too hard …"

"Does it burn?" Lovino growled.

"No … just pinches." Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and gently pulled his arm out of Lovino's grasp. He then grabbed Lovino's hand, "You could have just held my hand."

Lovino yanked his hand away, "Don't touch me again." He continued walking down the hall, a yawn escaping his lips.

Antonio looked at him, "Gods get sleepy? I didn't know that!" he smiled at his new found knowledge.

"Of course … well … at least me and Feliciano … he uses my energy at night, so I have to sleep to reserve most of it for him, and during the day, he doesn't have a lot to spare himself, so he sleeps to pass time.

"I don't know much about the sleeping patterns of lesser gods like Gilbert or his potato munching ass brother." Lovino growled, opening the doors to his room. Antonio gasped in amazement.

"This room is gorgeous!" Antonio walked around it, looking at art, the fountain, the bed. Everything fascinated him.

"It's nothing special." Lovino rolled his eyes, "You'll stay in here until I can send you back or grandfather comes to kill us."

"Why would Romulus kill us? He said I was good. He made sure I was born!" Antonio frowned, wondering why his own grandchildren had so little faith in him.

Lovino looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Antonio looked around at the room again, "Mama got sick once. Rosana told me last night that she couldn't have children anymore. So she prayed for help. Your grandfather showed up and helped her. Then I was conceived!" he smiled brightly, causing Lovino to blush.

"You think my grandfather did that?"

"He knew my name … it couldn't have been anyone else …" Antonio said, "I think he gave me the power to see you and visit the palace."

Lovino glared, but stripped his robes to climb into his fountain bath.

Antonio stared in awe at the perfect body that sank into the water. The water began to boil around him. Antonio sat down beside the fountain.

Finally, the sun god looked at him, "Why do you think that?"

"Because before I met him, I couldn't see you, I didn't feel so alive … then he shook my hand … it felt different … then I went home and saw you. Today, I was able to get here." Antonio smiled, "He answered my prayer."

"What prayer? Not that nonsense you were spouting before, is it?" Lovino scoffed, scooping the water up and bringing it to his face.

"So you did hear it!" Antonio blushed lightly.

Lovino shook his head, "Not all of it. I had to sleep. That doesn't answer my question, though."

The man shifted uncomfortably looking at Lovino, "Well, I wanted to meet you. I wanted to ask why me? Why am I the only person who could sit under your sunshine for days on end and not blister?"

The sun god shrugged, "I don't know. I have never seen you before until a few days ago."

"So … you didn't bless me like this?" Antonio sighed, not having found the answers he was looking for.

"You said my grandfather healed your mother?"

Antonio nodded.

Lovino slammed his hands down into the water, "That old man! He did it! He probably did it to tease me!"

"What did he do?" the man asked, confused and worried.

"He made you stronger … able to withstand my heat!" Lovino stood up and climbed out of the fountain. He grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around himself. "I don't know where you are, old man, but you'd better show up right now! I swear, I will hunt you down and burn you to a crisp!"

Antonio watched, but nothing happened.

Lovino seemed very upset, so he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Lovi?"

"Don't call me that!" Lovino turned to him, "Why me‽ why are you so obsessed with me? Why can't you just live happily on your little farm and leave me out of it‽"

Antonio leaned forward and rested his forehead against Lovino's and wrapped his arms around him, "Because I love you."

Lovino stood in utter shock. A man that had not known about him for more than a week loved him? It was another trick! His grandfather put this man up to it!

The sun god shoved Antonio away, "Don't touch me!" he began breathing heavily, panic settling into him. A moment later, Gilbert burst into Lovino's room.

"Your brother sent me. Your energy levels are spiking! What the he- who is this?" Gilbert asked, strolling forward to get a good look at Antonio.

Lovino growled. Not another nuisance, "It's nothing, cloud bastard, now get out!" he pointed to the door.

Gilbert raised his brow, "Not until I know what the hell he's doing here. Does your grandfather know he's here?"

"Most likely, considering he apparently gave him the ability to get here." Lovino growled, "Now leave. He'll be gone in the morning."

Antonio was frowning. After Gilbert finally was persuaded to leave, Lovino was shocked to see the once bright and sunny smile gone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Who was that?" Antonio asked, all the playful tones of his voice stripped away, leaving nothing but a cold, hollow … and somewhat frightening voice.

Lovino crawled onto his bed and stretched, having stayed up way longer than he should have, "Gilbert, one of the lesser gods in charge of weather patterns. He brings you rain and snow and wind."

Antonio nodded, "And … are you close to him?"

"Hell no. I'm lucky to get through one day without him bothering me or Feliciano. Now go take a bath. You're not getting into my bed wearing dirty rags or covered in dirt." He glared, pulling his sheet up to his shoulder.

Bright green eyes brightened up and he quickly obeyed, jumping into the water the second his old clothes were shed. The water was still hot from Lovino's bath, but Antonio could tell that it would get a little bit cooler if he sat too long. He washed the dirt from his body and when finished, he rose up and stood confused for a moment.

A very sleepy god growled, "On the marble table. Hurry up so I can sleep."

Antonio nodded and grabbed the cloth to dry off with. He climbed onto the other half of the large bed and smiled that smile that rivaled the sun itself. Lovino rolled his eyes and curled up, "You sure you'll be able to sleep?" he asked, "My brother's room is dark and quiet. The lights don't go off here."

"Of course I'll be able to sleep. The best naps are taken at noon-" at this Lovino felt his heart squeeze. So he wasn't special at all. Lovino only managed to catch him on good days where he was forced to bypass the naps taken inside. "-right outside in my garden. I don't know what it is about your warmth, but it helps me sleep." Antonio laughed, laying down, "I can't imagine how well I'll sleep at night with the sun laying right beside me."

Lovino's face heated up and he glared, turning away, "Just go to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning."

Antonio nodded.

"And no funny business! Keep your hands to yourself. I swear, if grandfather put you up to this whole loving me shit, then I'll burn you alive!"

Laughter was Antonio's response as Lovino finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_~Lady Pyrien_

_p.s. really starting to get fed up with art thieves. It's not cute, you're not cool ... it really hurts the artist ... ASK first, and if they say no or already do not give permission DON'T DO IT!_


	5. Time Passes

_southian convinced me this time DX you guys! i love you!_

* * *

**Sun Kissed**

**Chapter Five: Time Passing**

* * *

Antonio laid awake for a little bit after the sun god had finally fallen asleep. He smiled, scooting a bit closer to brush some hair out of Lovino's face. He was perfect and pure and so fun to be around. Never in his life had he imagined that he would meet the person responsible for everything Antonio held dear.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Lovino's forehead. The heat emanating off the god was soothing to the young man as he felt his eye lids droop. He curled up as close to Lovino as possible, without freaking him out when morning came.

With one last look as Lovino's sleeping face, Antonio drifted off to sleep. One thought remained on his mind. When he'd first looked into those hazel eyes, he'd fallen in love with the Sun.

Morning came and Antonio was awoken by Lovino crawling out of bed and pulling on his robes.

He sat up and yawned, "Time to get up?"

Lovino jumped and turned to him, "Yes. Get dressed." The god tossed him a robe to wear. It had the sun god's insignia emblazoned on the crest attached to it. Antonio nodded and dressed himself.

He followed Lovino to the throne room where the balcony sat. Feliciano stood, talking to a blond man with ocean blue eyes.

"This is the potato munching asshole." Lovino introduced to Antonio, "Also known as the ocean god, Ludwig."

Antonio bowed in awe. He would have never imagined other gods before, only sun and moon. This was the best day of his life!

Ludwig turned to Feliciano and wished him a farewell and dissolved into water as he fell back down to the land.

"Hello Brother, brother's friend."

"Antonio," the man smiled. He then watched the two of them raise the sun and lower the moon.

"Good morning, Lovino, Antonio."

"Good morning, Feliciano." Lovino nodded his head. He turned to glare at Antonio.

"Oh, uh, good morning, Feliciano!" he laughed. Feliciano smiled in return and left for bed.

Lovino turned to the view of the land and began concentrating on the image. They didn't change.

"Damn it! He's still locking it up."

"Only until you be nice to Antonio." Both Antonio and Lovino jumped and turned to see Romulus standing just beyond the balcony's reach.

"You!" Lovino darted forward to attack the man, but stopped just short of leaving the balcony. He glared and crossed his arms, "What to go even want, grandfather?"

Antonio waved to Romulus.

Romulus waved back, "I figured you would be nice to the first of many new sets of gods I've created."

"Gods?" the other two said in unison. Antonio felt his head go blank and his body numb. He was … a god?

"You can't be serious‽" Lovino shouted, "He's a god? Of what, annoyance?" he stomped his foot and walked back over to the banister to keep an eye on the sun.

Antonio regained use of his body, "Sir, you can't possibly mean…"

"Oh, but I do!" Romulus smiled, stepping forward now that he was safe from attack from his grandson, "You are the god of Passion! Only your heat can match that of the Sun!" he winked.

"So all this time … you had chosen me to be a god?" Antonio still couldn't wrap his head around the thought.

Romulus nodded, "Like a muse of sorts, you will inspire passion in the people of the land. You will get their blood moving, keep them hanging in with love, with their hobbies, with their families. You are very important in the drive of mankind." He touched Antonio's shoulder, changing his clothes to a fiery red poet shirt. He was now wearing tight black pants and boots, "I like this look!" he laughed.

Antonio blushed and looked down at his clothes. A new pin was clipped to his shirt, one that bore a heart surrounded in flames.

"It will take some time, but you will get used to the power you've been bestowed, like being able to come up here whenever you want to annoy my grandson."

Lovino turned and glared, "I'll kill you one day, old man!"

"Or the power you'll be in charge of such as the power to make someone's passion greater." Romulus looked at Antonio directly in the eyes, "I chose you because I knew you could do it. Don't fail me!"

Antonio nodded and stood frozen for a moment, trying to just soak in everything he'd just heard. He would have to leave Rosana? Worse off … Rosana would eventually die. His heart constricted and he bit his lip. Could he handle that?

"I can move the view again. Time for your ass to go home." Lovino turned to him.

The newly founded god nodded and walked slowly to the banister where he could see his house and garden and his sister sitting amongst the plants, humming to herself as she pulled sprouting weeds.

Antonio leaned on the edge of the railing and smiled.

"Well? Are you going to leave yet? You're burning daylight. Literally, I'm going to burn you alive." Lovino glared.

The god of passion leaned forward and captured Lovino's lips with his own, tasting the pure sunlight through the kiss. He pulled away before Lovino could react and jumped from the balcony and back onto the ground.

He heard Lovino's shouts but ignored them as he walked up to Rosana. Lovino faded in the distance.

Rosana stood up, "Antonio!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "You went missing! I didn't know what to think!"

Antonio hugged her back, "I saw the palace again … this time, I went into it! Oh Rosa, it was gorgeous! I saw the tapestry, and the gods! There are more than just three, there's Gilbert who controls weather and Ludwig of the ocean … and then there's me." He slowed down his excitement, "Romulus showed up and told me the reason he helped mama get pregnant by healing her was so that I would be born. I'm a god, too …"

Rosana stared in disbelief, "B-but … you're my little brother! I can't let them take you away from me!" she began tearing up.

Her brother hugged her tightly, "Don't worry, Rosana, I'm staying by your side for the rest of your life…" he hated saying it, no matter how true.

She hugged him tightly.

Stay with her he did. Over the years, she finally met someone and settled down with a family. Antonio tended to his garden and kept watch over his sister. Eventually, he couldn't stay in the village since he'd stopped aging after Romulus and he met the first time.

He would visit often, enjoying the company of her two children. He also learned to use his power. He'd never seen his sister so alive. She was a wonderful mother and wife.

Antonio would often think of Lovino, mostly when he sat under the sun and wondered if Lovino thought about him, too. He hadn't seen the god since he left that day, but he checked that out to be because the first thing he did was cut himself off from the palace. At least until his sister was happy and safe.

Now that she was, he could maybe go to the palace again? He shook his head. Time seemed like it would pass too quickly. He closed his eyes and felt the warm glow of the sun.

Many more years passed and Antonio regretfully attended his sister's burial. Her two children and their children were there. Only they knew what their uncle was and knew after this they would probably never see him again.

Ella turned to Antonio and held her crying baby closed, "Uncle Toni, are you going to live with the gods now?"

Antonio rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Ferdinand looked at his uncle, "Don't be. Mama loved that you stayed to watch over her. She used to tell us stories of the gods when we were younger." His nephew grinned.

Antonio laughed lightly, tears pricking his eyes. Ella's face brightened with realization, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she rushed into their mother's old house and came out with a wrapped up bundle.

When Antonio opened it up, he found the clothes Romulus had given him, "Mama kept these safe for you so you wouldn't mess them up." He took them and found a note written to him from his sister. It was written long ago, the letters were beginning to fade.

'Antonio, you may have been my brother, but you were more like a son to me. I love you. It makes me sad to know one day I'll have to leave you alone. Hopefully one day, I'll have kids to leave behind as your family! Wishful thinking, I know!

You make me proud! I never believed mama's stories, but here you are! A living embodiment of everything she believed in. Go do good things! I believe in you, Toni.

Love,

Rosana'

Tears fell from the man's eyes and he sat down beside her grave and talked for hours about how much he already missed her and he would continue to make her proud. When the sun began setting over the horizon he found it time to go. He snapped, exchanging the old dirty clothing he wore for the red shirt and black pants he'd been given.

Then he focused on the palace and opened his eyes to see Lovino standing at the banister of the balcony. He was leaned on his elbow, looking rather bored … and somewhat sad, distant.

Antonio watched him for a moment before walking up. His footfalls alerted Lovino, who spun around. His eyes widened.

"Lovi, I-" Antonio started, but he was tackled to the ground. The warmth filled his body and he smiled, wrapping his arms around Lovino.

The sun god sat up on Antonio's stomach and hit him really hard in the shoulder, "It's been decades! Where the hell were you‽"

Antonio looked at the sun god's face as tears threatened to fall. He reached up and caressed Lovino's cheek. What had changed? He remembered practically being thrown out the last time he was here and yet, he seemed to have been missed?

"I was with Rosana and her family." He explained, "She needed me."

"I couldn't find you! Why the hell did you block yourself from us?" Lovino growled, placing his hands on either side on Antonio's head to stare down at him.

Antonio raised his brow. So Lovino had tried to watch him?

"I needed to focus on her. She thought I was being taken away now that I'm what I am…" he said, running his fingers over Lovino's face.

Lovino glared down at him, "You're a bastard! You could have at least checked in or something!"

Antonio reached up and wrapped his arms around Lovino, pulling him down as he sat up. He rubbed the sun god's back and nuzzled his cheek, which was especially warm.

"I would have been tempted to stay with you then." He pulled back a bit and glanced over the god's face. He was still curious about one thing, "Why the change of heart? Not that I mind, but when I left you were kicking me out and yelling at me."

Lovino's face turned red and he glared and hit Antonio's shoulder again, "Shut up and be thankful I'm not burning you alive right now for being gone so long!" he leaned in and hugged Antonio.

The god of passion smiled and hugged him back, pulling out to press his lips against Lovino's lovingly. Sparks ran down Antonio's spine as he kissed him. Lovino kissed back happily, which still confused the lesser god.

When they finally broke apart, Lovino looked up and his face burned bright.

"I wish I could say I can leave you alone for a few minutes, brother, but it's time to raise the moon." Feliciano giggled.

Lovino scrambled off of Antonio and dusted his clothes, "It's not what you think, brother." He protested.

Antonio stood up, a stupid grin on his face. He watched as the two brothers went about lowering the sun and raising the moon. He was glad to be here, despite the way his heart still hurt from losing his sister.

* * *

_~Lady Pyrien_


	6. Absence

_Lovino's point of view over the decades Antonio was gone._

* * *

**Sun Kissed**

**Chapter Six: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

* * *

Lovino stood shocked as Antonio kissed him and jumped to the Earth below. He began yelling at him, but soon Antonio and his sister Rosana suddenly disappeared. Lovino searched the entire village. He couldn't see them. Antonio had cut himself off! It was the same trick Romulus used to stay under the radar from his grandchildren.

He glared and slammed his hand down on the banister, "Antonio, you bastard!" he screamed.

The first day was hard for Lovino. He was confused and couldn't get Antonio out of his mind, no matter how mad the man made him.

The following weeks became easier. Lovino managed to get Antonio out of his head and resume his duties. As time passed, he ignored his urge to find Antonio again.

Things became easier until the new gods became being revealed. The god of growth and harvest was annoying. Lovino hated him.

The goddess of fertility was nice enough, but she made Lovino uncomfortable.

Then there was the god of war, who surprisingly enough, was very neutral on the subject of fighting. He liked to be left alone with his sister, a young girl he adopted off the streets. He was trying to figure out if there was a way to make her immortal as well.

More and more were showing up. Fortunately for him, he still only had to deal with Gilbert and Ludwig on a daily basis.

However it was when Harvest was revealed in the palace, that Lovino began missing the short lived contact between him and Passion.

The new god, Francis was his human name, waltzed in talking about how grand it was to meet the Sun and Moon. He shook Feliciano's hand and smiled, talking about how smooth and cool his skin was before turning to Lovino to shake his hand. The moment their hands touched, Francis ripped his hand away. He was blistering and red. Lovino's heart clenched.

Only a few could handle his touch, Antonio and Feliciano, his grandfather, and for some reason the potato eating brothers. It made sense since they were heavily influenced by the sun and made mostly of water, like Ludwig, or pure hot air, like Gilbert.

None of the new gods could handle Lovino's touch. None … except one. He watched as the new gods talked with Feliciano and became fast friends, able to hug and laugh, but he sat alone, feeling even more unwanted than before.

Francis even made the comment that he never spent any time in the sun or else his perfect complexion would be ruined. It hurt Lovino deeply. However, it reminded him there was someone out there who could handle his skin. Antonio …

He began wondering what the man was up to. Lovino still couldn't see him. He tried praying to the man, but it appeared that he had cut off from that as well.

As he sat in his bath, he would think about how it felt to have someone touch his skin without hissing, how Antonio's lips had felt against his, and how much he missed contact with others. Feliciano was his brother, whom he only saw twice a day and rarely hugged. Why would he do something like that?

Feliciano was lucky. His skin was cool to the touch and he always had Ludwig or Gilbert hanging off of him. He could touch water and not make it boil, he could cuddle with someone at night without hurting them, and the only person that didn't actually annoy the living hell out of him wouldn't even bother to visit him.

Years slipped by and Lovino grew distant, angrier. Feliciano tried talking to him, but he would head down his wing and bathe for an hour, finding himself missing Antonio again.

Lovino missed watching him garden and nap in the sun light he provided. He missed the one day they had been forced to spend together where he actually felt loved and wanted. He would give up his powers, his immortality, his station for a life where he could just be normal and surrounded by people who actually liked him.

One night, after a long day of being the sun, he retired to his room, sank into his bath and thought about the one thing that plagued his mind for years now: Antonio.

Why was he so obsessed now with him? Before Antonio left, he wanted nothing to do with the man! He had been mortal then … a way to get Lovino in trouble … but he wasn't mortal and was allowed in the palace. There was nothing stopping him from falling.

So fall he did. He tried to recall Antonio's features, the green eyes, the tanned skin, the way his hair was messy.

It was getting harder to remember what Antonio hugging him felt like.

He felt he needed to see the man again. He had to! It wasn't fair!

After a few decades, Lovino decided when he saw the bastard, he would kill him! Burn him alive and set the ashes in the ocean for no other reason than to annoy Ludwig.

After a few more, Lovino decided when he saw the man, he would kiss him and hug him and make him hug him back!

But he never showed. He never showed himself.

Lovino awoke with a start. He had another dream that he dared not think of again. The urges to get up and raise the sun pulled at him and he sighed. It would be another day of himself and his thoughts. Possibly Gilbert and Francis would show up to annoy him, in which he would only have to touch Francis to make him go away.

He raised the sun and ignored all attempts for Feliciano to talk to him. Like predicted, Francis and Gilbert stopped by to talk about how they had plans to make it rain in the north so that the crops would grow in better.

Lovino just waved them off.

Gilbert sighed, "Still hung up over lover boy?"

"Go away, Gilbert." Lovino sighed, angrily.

"Lucky for you, he's not invisible to gods who can actually walk on the ground."

At this, Lovino's ears perked up, "What did you say?"

"I saw your little play thing the other day, walking around outside, holding a baby. There was a little girl clinging to him. He seemed really happy."

Lovino's heart throbbed painfully and he used his power to emanate heat. Gilbert was immune to being burned, but he still felt too hot when the steam began rising off of him. Francis groaned in displeasure and went back to the ground, while Gilbert yelped that what he saw was true before disappearing.

Painful throbs filled Lovino's chest and his throat seemed to close up with a large lump. Antonio couldn't have a family down there! He said he loved him!

If that were true, then why would he leave him?

But he was a god! He couldn't be happy with a human woman! She would die, leaving him in sorrow and misery … like Francis who didn't follow this rule and fell in love with a human woman!

But he could also plead to Romulus to make her immortal, like Vash did for the girl he helped.

Lovino let tears fall from his eyes, however they evaporated off of his cheeks almost immediately. He probably looked silly crying over a man he barely knew but had fallen so deeply in love with as the years passed. How was that even possible? How could one fall in love with someone that wasn't even there to do the things that make people fall?

The sun was about ready to lower completely. Within twenty minutes, Feliciano would come take over and Lovino would be all alone again in his room, crying over a man who had moved on.

He heard something behind him and wiped his eyes, though there was nothing there. Feliciano was early tonight.

He heard skipped a beat. Antonio stood just at the entrance to the throne room, his hair longer, tied back with a red ribbon. He wore the same outfit that his grandfather had bestowed with him when he received godhood.

Tears welled up in Lovino's eyes again and before logic could consume his thoughts, he had tackled the man to the ground. Antonio explained where he had been and what he had been doing before they shared a kiss. Lovino felt his stomach do flips. It was amazing to kiss those lips again. It was better than he remembered, being able to touch someone who leaned into the grasp rather than shy away in pain.

He felt Antonio's hands wander down his back and they broke the kiss. He wanted to yell and hit Antonio until he dropped dead, but his brother caught his eyes.

Embarrassment ensued and the Sun was left red in the face as he lowered himself in the sky, letting Feliciano take over.

"Good night…" he muttered.

"Ahaha, good night!" Feliciano smiled. Lovino grabbed Antonio's wrist like he had the last time he had been in the palace and dragged him down the hall to the Sun room.

Lovino closed his door and looked at Antonio. He didn't know what to do! Kiss him? Kick him? Tell him to go away and never come back? Tell him to never go away and stay there?

His head was spinning with options until Antonio decided to break the silence. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Lovino tightly. Before Lovino could react, Antonio lips were tight against his, kissing him with a passion Lovino had never seen before, but was to be expected from the god of passion.

He moaned into the kiss and grabbed onto Antonio's shirt to keep himself anchored to something since his knees began to feel weak.

Antonio held him fast as he attacked the warm lips. After a moment he broke the kiss to stare into the glazed over hazel eyes, "I missed you so much …" he whispered, "I felt your warm rays, but it was nothing compared to the heat of your skin against mine." Antonio smiled, brushing his nose against Lovino's neck, eliciting a gasp from the sun god.

Lovino tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat as Antonio placed kisses down his neck. He pressed against the man, trying to get him to stop. He may have been wearing clean clothes, but he smelled like sweat and dirt … which honestly wasn't too bad, but Lovino shook the thought away and finally got out what he needed to say, "B-bath, idiot! You reek!"

The passionate god blinked, "Oh … ahahaha, sorry!" he released Lovino, much to Lovino's chagrin.

"I can use yours, right?" Antonio asked, pointing to the bath fountain.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Of course. If you're going to sleep in here, you have to be clean."

Antonio laughed lightly and pulled off his shirt. His body seemed more defined than Lovino remembered and he found himself staring shamelessly at the man's backside.

When he had finally stripped completely, he climbed into the water and shivered a bit, "It's cold!" he yelped, covering his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" Lovino stomped over to the water and reached his hand in to feel the water. It was ninety degrees at least! That was warm enough. Antonio surprised him by grabbing his submerged hand.

"Mmm, that's better!"

Lovino's face heated up bright red and he yanked his hand from the water, "Just hurry up and bathe!"

"But it's so cold! Join me?"

"Hell no! Are you some kind of pervert?" Lovino growled, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Kind of." Antonio laughed, "Please?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "If it will shut you up!" he pulled off his robe and slid off the pants he wore and climbed into the water.

Embarrassingly, the water began bubbling around the fountain, having been raised up passed boiling point.

Antonio smiled and scooted closer to Lovino, "Much warmer now~!"

"Shut up, bastard." Lovino muttered, leaning back in the water. He glanced over at Antonio and found the man to be leaned back as well, only his head was tilted back and he was snoring.

Lovino's face lit up bright red. The man had fallen asleep‽ The sun god sighed and cleaned himself up before leaning over, "Hey, Bastard! Wake up … you fell asleep in the bath and unless you want to drown, you need to get up and go to the bed."

Antonio jolted awake and looked at Lovino. A soft smile spread over his lips as he reached up and caressed Lovino's skin gently, "I'm not dreaming …" he whispered, moving to kiss Lovino again and again.

Lovino finally pushed him away and pointed to the bed, "Go to sleep, bastard."

"Ahahaha, okay, okay, I'll go to sleep now." Antonio rose from the water and grabbed one of the plush towels to dry himself with. He grabbed another for Lovino, who also climbed out of the water.

The two laid down on the bed and Lovino, still not filled up on the soft touches he had been receiving, cuddled close to Antonio, hoping the man would take the hint and hold him.

Antonio quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around Lovino, pulling him closer, "Mmmmm, you're so warm~" the man mumbled into the back of Lovino's neck, sending shivers running down his spine.

"Don't do that!" he kicked his legs out a bit, not at Antonio, but to shake off the tickling feeling he felt when the man's deep voice was up against his neck.

"You mean this?" Antonio asked, doing it again.

Lovino laughed out loud and this time, reared back his hand to hit Antonio lightly on the arm, "S-stop it!"

"Mmmm your laughter is so delicious~"

"Damnit!" Lovino laughed, turning around to face Antonio so he couldn't do that again, "I said stop!"

Antonio kissed Lovino lovingly, "But I like hearing you laughter~ it's so sweet and musical!"

Lovino blushed and buried his face into Antonio's neck, "Shut up …"

"Okay, okay … go to sleep now, love." He rubbed Lovino's arm. Lovino moaned softly at the soothing touch and was instantly asleep.

**~o~**

Antonio felt peaceful with Lovino's warmth against him. Every night had been hell for him. It was always too cold, even in the middle of summer nights. He would lie awake and shiver under the blankets he'd piled on top of him. Now that he was with Lovino, the heat the god put off was making Antonio sleepy.

Maybe he would finally get another good night's rest. With this hope in mind, he fell into a nice, deep sleep.

* * *

_~Lady Pyrien_


	7. Like Ice

_Thank you all for such wonderful comments, it makes me hopeful for the other god story I've been writing!_

* * *

**Sun Kissed**

**Chapter Seven: Like Ice**

* * *

Antonio awoke to the best night's sleep he'd probably ever had, his arm encircled around Lovino's waist still. He figured Lovino would be waking up any moment to go about his business.

However, this didn't stop Antonio from pressing soft kisses to Lovino's neck. The god underneath him moaned softly in his sleep. Antonio grinned. Just what was his little tomato dreaming about to be making such delicious noises?

He sat and listened to Lovino moaning into his pillow for a few moments before the hazel eyes fluttered open and realization set in that he had been dreaming. His cheeks were bright red as he looked over to see Antonio hovering above him with a sly grin.

"What were you dreaming about, my little Lovi?" he asked, pressing a soft kiss into Lovino's neck. Lovino stiffened and inhaled sharply, most likely to keep himself from moaning again.

Antonio teased his neck some more before letting his hand run down Lovino's chest and stomach. Lovino pushed his hand away and rolled over to crush his lips to Antonio's. His arms circled around Antonio's neck and he kissed him deeply, fervently, passionately.

A moan escaped Antonio as well as he pulled Lovino closer. He gasped suddenly realizing why Lovino stopped him from touching him. He seemed to be pressing into Antonio's thigh.

Antonio moved his hand down Lovino's waist to help him out, but Lovino began moving out of the bed, still trying to get as many kisses in as possible before pulling on some clothes, "I have to go now, bastard. Feel free to lounge about the palace or whatever." His cheeks were bright red as he hurried out of his room and down the halls.

With a sigh, Antonio laid back into the soft pillows and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting up and getting dressed.

**~o~**

Lovino tried to get his mind off of Antonio and the dream he'd had and everything that had happened in the last few hours. He tried, but failed and felt his knees go weak at the thought of bedding Antonio, like his body so obviously wanted.

Feliciano was waiting for him on the balcony, "Did you have a good time with him, brother?"

"Sh-shut up! That's none of your business even if there was something going on between us!" Lovino protested, lifting his arms to raise the sun. Feliciano just laughed and lowered the moon for his brother.

"Good morning, brother~!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Good morning…"

Feliciano went off to sleep while Lovino was once again left with his thoughts. How long would Antonio stay around? Would he finally be open to talking through the prayers? He sighed and grumbled to himself. He'd better be!

"Morning, Lovi, and such a beautiful sun at that~" Antonio said, walking up and wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist.

Lovino blushed and tried to push him off, but gave up a moment later to enjoy the feeling of being held. He wasn't used to it and he had to say, he was starting to like it a lot.

"Yeah, yeah, you and that smooth talking aren't going to work on me."

Antonio chuckled and flipped Lovino around, kissing him, "That's right~ you respond to physical touch!" he kissed him again and again, trailing the kisses down his neck and over his collar bone. Lovino whimpered softly, almost begging for more touches, sweet kisses, tight hugs and everything Antonio could possibly offer him. He bit his tongue to keep it down.

Lovino lifted Antonio's head up to kiss him on the lips again, this time he returned the favor and gave small, hesitant kisses down Antonio's neck. He blushed a deep red when he heard Antonio moan softly.

"Ahahaha," Antonio laughed a bit, "Now I've literally become sunkissed."

The sun god looked up and glared at the joke, "Shut up." Lovino muttered, kissing the man's neck again.

Antonio smiled, leaning his neck a bit to allow Lovino to bite and nibble where he pleased, "Don't tell me you plan on making love right here on the balcony."

Lovino shoved away, sputtering nonsense.

"Oh, you look so incredibly cute!" he leaned back in and nuzzled Lovino's cheeks.

The sun god didn't even bother putting up a fight. He was enjoying the touch too much.

"Whoa, lookie what we have here, Francis." Lovino shoved away from Antonio again and turned to the albino weather god grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Go away Gilbert! Don't make me set this place on fire." Lovino warned.

Antonio took a few steps towards the balcony edge. Gilbert got right up in Antonio's face, "So here you are, up close and personal as a god now. Don't break Lovino's heart now. I'll kill you." Gilbert grinned.

"I won't. I have always loved him." Antonio smiled, leaning his head on Lovino's shoulder.

"I'm Gilbert, and this is Francis." Gilbert introduced themselves to Antonio, who then reciprocated the greeting.

"I'm warning you one last time, go away before I set you on fire!" Lovino growled, the air already heating up around them to unbearable temperatures.

Gilbert grinned, steaming up, "You wouldn't want to hurt you lover, would you?"

Lovino glowered, "He can handle it." He turned up the heat even more, making Francis and Gilbert finally retreat. He quickly cooled the air just in case it was hurting Antonio.

Antonio smiled, "They were nice~"

"They are annoying." Lovino countered, checking on the sun and the land to make sure everything was still good.

He felt Antonio's face press into his neck and kiss him in a slightly sensitive spot. He moaned softly, "Can you just let me do my work?" he asked, getting frustrated.

Antonio chuckled softly, "I guess so." He began to let go of Lovino, but Lovino grabbed his hands and locked them around his waist.

"I didn't say you could stop holding me, bastard." Lovino mumbled. The arms around his waist tightened and he felt his heart speed up, "j-just don't do that thing you keep doing!"

"I promise." Antonio said, resting his chin down on Lovino's shoulder. Hours passed of simply standing there. Lovino began to worry that perhaps he was boring Antonio and the man would leave. However, every time Lovino looked at him, he was still smiling and happy and resting his face right on Lovino's neck and shoulder area.

"Aren't you bored?" Lovino asked. He was only at a little passed high noon and even Antonio liked to nap at this time of day.

Antonio shook his head, "Not at all~!" he looked up and kissed Lovino's cheek, "My beautiful life giving sun if letting me hold him. I'm not missing a moment just because I can't handle standing here, which isn't to say that I can't. I mean, I can stand here and hold you for days on end, just to hol-" his rambling was cut off by a short, sweet kiss.

"Shut up …"

The lesser god grinned and nuzzled his face back into Lovino's neck.

A few more hours passed and Lovino shifted his weight, "Hey, bastard … aren't you hungry? He honestly knew nothing of lesser gods. He himself, was fed from the energy he had, just as Feliciano was. They could eat the physical food, but it wasn't necessary.

"I don't have to eat. I found that out after I moved away from Rosana's to be on my own. Got lost in the woods once and thought I would starve, but for four days, I didn't have to eat and was still strong and healthy. Now I only eat tomatoes when I want them!" Antonio smiled.

"Idiot." Lovino blushed turning away.

When nighttime came, Antonio stuck up a conversation with Feliciano and the two talked happily. Lovino began to feel hurt. Now, even Antonio would become infatuated with his brother. Even if Antonio could handle his heat, who wanted to be that warm all the time, anyway?

Antonio yelped and took a few steps away from his brother, clutched the hand he used to shake Feliciano's.

Lovino jumped, slightly startled by it.

"Ve‽ Are you okay?" Feliciano asked worriedly. Lovino walked over to see Antonio shaking his hand a bit.

"Has anyone ever told you how cold your skin is?" Antonio laughed, "It's like ice."

Feliciano laughed, "A few people, yes."

"No offense but, that was freezing cold … worse than stepping outside, completely naked in the winter time!" he shivered and placed the hand around Lovino's waist. Lovino blushed a bit and looked to his brother who was smiling. He didn't know what the feeling was that was bubbling up inside him. He knew Antonio didn't mind winter. Gilbert had spotted the man sitting outside all the time, even when it was freezing. So why had he reacted the way he did to Feliciano's touch?

Was this for him? A show he put on to let Lovino know he would prefer to stay warm, than be cold? Lovino felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and he bit his lip to keep the feeling from coming out audibly.

"None taken~!" Feliciano said, turning back to the balcony where they land being viewed had become dark and cast with shadows everywhere.

With Feliciano ignoring them now, Lovino strongly urged Antonio to follow him or he would end up doing something that may scar his brother forever. Antonio asked him what was wrong as Lovino hurried them from the balcony and throne room towards his own. However, he stopped halfway to his room to shove Antonio against the wall and smash their lips together. He felt it was a bit desperate, but he didn't care. He needed to feel those lips against his again.

Antonio groaned in confusion, but apparently decided to not pass up an opportunity to kiss Lovino like this. He turned them around so that he was pinning Lovino to the wall. Their lips broke apart and Antonio began leaving a trail of hot kisses down Lovino's neck and chest. Lovino groaned. The kisses burned his skin … in a good way. He arched into them, wanting to feel more.

The lesser god lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Hold on."

Lovino nodded and gripped tightly around Antonio's waist and neck as the man continued kissing him, while also carrying him the rest of the way to the room. Lovino was worried about being dropped, but trusted Antonio enough to not yell about being put down.

He was suddenly dropped on his back, but landed on his bed and looked up at Antonio, who was smiling lovingly, "You are the only one I want, Lovi. I can't live without the sun. I never could." He kissed him sweetly, "I never want to." He kissed him again, "I hope I never will."

Tears welled up in Lovino's eyes and he hit Antonio softly in the chest, "Stop being so perfect!"

"I can't." Antonio whispered, leaning down to kiss Lovino's cheek, "You deserve perfect."

Lovino frowned, but found it hard to stay mad at Antonio when the man looked so beautiful while he stared at him with such a deeply loving and passionate look. It was pure adoration. It was almost too much for Lovino to take. How could he compete with a smile brighter than his own sun? How could he even begin to be any way the same as this perfect man when he shined brighter than him?

The sun god pulled Antonio down into a slow, sweet kiss, "I love you." Lovino whispered, his heart freezing up in fear that his feelings wouldn't be returned.

Antonio laid there, shocked for a moment before kissing Lovino with fervor, "I love you, too." He whispered, "What's with the change of heart?"

Lovino blushed, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. You're lucky your absence was missed."

"I'm sure I am." Antonio kissed him, "I'm glad you missed me."

The sun god's only response was rolling his eyes and kissing Antonio. Antonio happily accepted the kiss and laid his body on top of Lovino's to kiss him deeply.

Lovino moaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers within Antonio's hair, pulling the ribbon free, letting Antonio's hair spill over his shoulders. Lovino ran his fingers through the long dark brown hair.

Antonio placed gentle kisses down Lovino's neck again, this time stopping in a particular spot to bite down and suck on the flesh. Lovino moaned out loud and the heat pooling in his stomach intensified.

Hands roamed everywhere, touching, feeling, caressing. Lovino slowly shed his clothes until he was lying completely bare on the bed. Antonio kissed every inch of Lovino's body, causing Lovino's cheeks to heat up.

Slightly bruised lips ghosted over Lovino's ear, "Can I take you tonight?"

"T-take me?" Lovino blushed, "Take me where?"

Antonio chuckled at the naïve god and kissed him, "In bed, my love, my sun, my light, I want to take you in bed."

Lovino began sputtering and his face and body heated up, filling the room with steam as the fountain began bubbling from the heat he was putting off in the embarrassment and arousal.

He looked up into the beautiful green eyes and nodded slowly, "Y-yes … you can have me." Lovino whispered right before Antonio crushed their lips together in a passionate, knee weakening kiss.

* * *

_the end! lmfao just kidding, one more chapter after this~_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	8. The Tale of Passion and the Sun

_Here's the last chapter of this fluff fest_

_The smut version can be found on my AO3 : archive ofour own works /899199/ chapters /1756396_

_just remove the spaces~_

* * *

**Sun Kissed**

**Chapter Eight: The Tale of Passion and the Sun**

* * *

Lovino soon found his clothes being torn from his body as Antonio's hands roamed over his skin. The steam filled the room, causing Antonio to sweat a bit. Lovino groaned at the sight. It made him recall those images of the passionate god working hard underneath his rays of light.

He gasped in pleasure as Antonio ran his tongue over the sensitive bud on his chest. Every new touch made Lovino's head swim. He never knew feeling the loving touches of another person could be so delightful.

The two became entangled in a spiral of passion, love and adoration as they became one.

Antonio pulled himself from Lovino and collapsed beside him, "I've dreamed of this night forever." He whispered, pushing hair from Lovino's face.

**~o~**

Lovino blushed and looked at him, "Why? Why me?"

With a soft kiss Antonio sat up in the bed, deciding to clean them up, "Because I've always loved the sun." he explained, "Maybe not that way, but when I saw your face, when I looked into those eyes and saw how truly alone you were, I knew you didn't deserve to be alone. I wanted to be the one to make you feel wanted. I fell instantly in love with-" he turned with the wash cloth and smiled, seeing the god completely passed out. It was quite a bit late so of course Lovino would be extremely tired. Antonio cleaned him up, washing away all that he could, before laying down beside him and pulling him close as the room began to cool off.

Lovino lied sleeping beside Antonio. The lesser god looked at his tired out form. There was a serene look on Lovino's face and Antonio enjoyed it very much.

Lovino was sleeping peacefully. It was most likely because Antonio had kept him up longer than he was used to and with Feliciano pulling at his energy, it couldn't have been easy to stay awake.

He brushed his fingers down Lovino's bare back and finally settled down to sleep. His eyelids drifted closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke, Lovino was already awake and hissing as he shifted his weight. Antonio sat up and stretched, "How did you sleep, my Lovi?"

Lovino's eyes narrowed and he glared at Antonio, "I slept fine. I woke up with a pain in my ass. Oh, and my bottom stings as well!"

Antonio moved closer to him and kissed his neck and shoulders and finally, he placed a soft kiss to his lips, "I'm sorry. I'll be gentler next time."

"Never going to be a next time!" Lovino hissed, climbing out of the bed, "I'm all sticky and sweaty still! I don't have time for a bath!" he ranted as he put on the clothes Antonio had tossed around the room.

Antonio climbed out of the bed and pulled on his pants, but nothing else. He quickly grabbed Lovino's waist before the sun god could escape, "I'm sorry if you're in pain, my love." He whispered, placing a gentle, apologetic kiss to Lovino, "I will bring you something that I guarantee will make you feel better."

Lovino eyes suddenly widened with fear, "No! You're not allowed to leave!"

Soothingly, Antonio caressed his face and kissed him. He pulled back, "I will be back. It won't even be thirty minutes, I promise. I can't stay away too long."

The Sun hit his chest, "You've done it before!"

"Lovi, Lovi … my sweet little fruit," Antonio ran his fingers through his hair, "I've tasted that tantalizing flesh and I can't never go back!" he began to talk dramatically, "I'll wither without the Sun! If I don't return to his light, I will die without him! Just one day without him is like poison in my system!" Lovino rolled his eyes and began walking out of the room, "I must leave for now, but I can promise you I will be back!"

**~o~**

Lovino stomped down the hall quickly to make sure he made it to his brother on time. That jerk was mocking him!

He sighed, though it was endearing. He made it to the balcony where Feliciano was leaned against Ludwig, staring at the land. Ludwig rubbed the Moon's arm and kissed his neck, causing Feliciano to giggle and push away. Herrschtick, the stupid potato ass's little seahorse pet, floated around them in a bubble of water.

Feliciano jumped up when he saw his brother enter. His face was burning with embarrassment from having been caught cuddling with his lover.

Lovino ignored them, as much as he wanted to evaporate that ass to pure salt for defiling his brother. He just didn't feel as angry.

He raised his arms to the sky and waited for his brother to join before raising the sun.

"Brother …" Feliciano started, "Are you walking silly?"

The Sun's eyes widened and he turned to his brother, "Don't ask such questions!"

Feliciano smiled, "I see. Well, good morning, brother."

"Good morning." Lovino glared. Feliciano figured that it was okay to kiss Ludwig goodbye since the brother already knew their secret now. Ludwig said his goodbyes to the brothers before raining back down to his oceans.

Soon after, Feliciano retired to bed.

Lovino was left staring at the land, debating on whether or not to search out Antonio. He wanted to put more faith in the man returning, but he felt an overwhelming fear that Antonio was just using him for the sex or a place to sleep. He chewed his lip and wanted to apologize to the man for getting mad at him earlier.

"There's my sweet sunflower," a smooth voice whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

The Sun spun around and instantly connected his lips to Antonio's, exceedingly happy that the man had indeed returned to him.

"Ahahaha, miss me? I was only gone for a short while." Antonio nuzzled his face into Lovino's neck, "Mmmm I love you~"

"Love you, too…" Lovino muttered, holding onto Antonio tightly.

Antonio finally broke free and held up the basket in his hand, "I brought you some of my tomatoes from the garden~" he grinned, "I also brought one of the plants so I can teach you how to grow them as well! We'll never run out of tomatoes."

Lovino blushed and grabbed one of the ripe fruits from the basket. He'd never tried one of them but always liked the way the juices dripped down Antonio's chin before.

He raised the red fruit to his lips and took a hesitant bite. A slightly sweet, earthy flavor burst through his mouth and he slurped at the juices, trying and failing to keep them running down his chin. Antonio lapped the juices up from his chin and Lovino glared, enjoying the tomato.

"Hey! I'm trying to eat this here!" Lovino grinned, offering Antonio a bite. The man accepted happily.

Antonio smiled, when a few of the fruit were gone and Lovino's belly was fully. He leaned down and kissed Lovino's jaw lovingly.

"I love you, Lovino."

"I love you, too, Antonio."

Their lips met in a beautiful, fiery kiss.

**~o~**

"It's said that the Sun burned cooler from that day on, earning love from the people of the land. They no longer blistered as fast, nor was the heat unbearable except in the summer months. Even then, it wasn't as bad as it had been before. All because of a bit of passion, devotion and love.

"The people of the land grew to love their gods once more and even spent days outside in the sun to feel his warmth.

"And so here ends this tale of Passion and the Sun." The older man said to the children sitting in front of him. They stared in awe and looked up toward the bright ball in the sky, but the man laughed, "Don't stare!" he warned them, "He may burn cooler now, but he's still as jealous as ever of his lover. Stare too long and he'll make you go blind!"

The children gasped and ran off to their parents. The man stood up and looked to the sun, being immune to the heat, "I'm proud of you both." The man prayed out to the Sun and Passion. He picked up a walking stick and started down the dusty old road where a man with long blond hair.

"You're late, Romulus, you old man."

"Gerhardt, you are just as kind as ever!"

"Just hurry up. You promised to help me make Patience so that Weather will calm down a bit. You know, like you did for your grandson."

"Ah yes, how is he doing?"

Gerhardt glared and the two men continued walking on.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that~ _

_~Lady Pyrien_


End file.
